Berrien County, Georgia
Berrien County is a county located in the U.S. state of Georgia. As of 2000, the population is 16,235. The 2007 Census Estimate placed the population at 16,722.http://www.census.gov/popest/counties/tables/CO-EST2007-01-13.xls The county seat is Nashville. Berrien County was created February 25, 1856 out of portions of Coffee, Irwin and Lowndes counties by an act of the Georgia General Assembly. It is named after Georgia senator John M. Berrien. Geography According to the 2000 census, the county has a total area of , of which (or 98.83%) is land and (or 1.17%) is water. Major highways * U.S. Route 82 * U.S. Route 129 * State Route 11 * State Route 37 * State Route 76 * State Route 125 * State Route 135 * State Route 520 Adjacent counties *Irwin County, Georgia - north *Coffee County, Georgia - northeast *Atkinson County, Georgia - east *Lanier County, Georgia - southeast *Lowndes County, Georgia - south *Cook County, Georgia - west *Tift County, Georgia - northwest Demographics As of the census of 2000, there were 16,235 people, 6,261 households, and 4,539 families residing in the county. The population density was 36 people per square mile (14/km²). There were 7,100 housing units at an average density of 16 per square mile (6/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 85.48% White, 11.43% Black or African American, 0.26% Native American, 0.30% Asian, 0.08% Pacific Islander, 1.53% from other races, and 0.92% from two or more races. 2.37% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 6,261 households out of which 34.90% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 56.20% were married couples living together, 11.70% had a female householder with no husband present, and 27.50% were non-families. 23.60% of all households were made up of individuals and 10.00% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.57 and the average family size was 3.03. In the county the population was spread out with 27.20% under the age of 18, 8.60% from 18 to 24, 28.70% from 25 to 44, 22.90% from 45 to 64, and 12.50% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 35 years. For every 100 females there were 96.50 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 92.80 males. The median income for a household in the county was $30,044, and the median income for a family was $34,643. Males had a median income of $25,559 versus $19,790 for females. The per capita income for the county was $16,375. About 14.60% of families and 17.70% of the population were below the poverty line, including 25.40% of those under age 18 and 13.00% of those age 65 or over. Education Berrien County is home to the Rebels and Rebelettes. The High School band is known as the Rebel Regiment. The BHS Football Team has a website as well BHS Rebel Football Historical notes Berrien County lost a disproportionate number of men in World War I in part because companies at that time were organized by militia districts at home. Eight weeks before the Armistice was to be signed, 25 Berrien men were among the 200 recently enlisted soldiers who perished at sea off the coast of Scotland when the troop ship Otranto collided with the merchant ship Kashmir in rough weather.Otranto Sunk in Collision,"'' New York Times'', October 12, 1918. So many soldiers' bodies washed ashore among the rocks at Islay that a temporary burial ground was necessary. Many of the bodies were later returned to the soldiers' hometowns for burial. The names of the known dead were all listed with hometowns in the New York Times, and included these names from Berrien County: Lester Hancock, Arthur Harper, William P. Hayes, Benjamin McCranie, James M. McMillan, Shelly Lloyd Webb, Joe Wheeler, Jim M. Boyett, Lafayette Gaskins, Bennie E. Griner, Robert J. Hancock, George H. Hutto, Thomas J. Simmons, Max Easters, G. Bruce Faircloth, Thomas, H. Holland, Ralph Knight, William McMillan, John Franklin Moore, Wiliam Zeigler, Thomas W. Sirmons, Charley Railey, and Tillman W. Robinson. These names are engraved on a memorial in the county seat of Nashville, on the courthouse grounds. The memorial was the first of a series, The Spirit of the American Doughboy, pressed copper sculpture by E. M. Viquesney. Berrien Historical Foundation maintains Berrien Historical Photos website. Cities and towns *Alapaha *Enigma *Nashville *Ray City See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Berrien County, GA External links *Official website Category:Berrien County, Georgia Category:Established in 1856